MInecraft: How it goes down
by Comma12321
Summary: This story represents how Minecraft works in a realistic way. Join Steve and others as they try to survive the creatures and mostly each other. Rated T for now. R & R.


**A new story. Some funny humor and some extra detail. Rated M for drinking, and violence later on. Oh and language will be a bit harsh later on to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft or the minecraft characters. I only made their personalities.**

**Steve's POV 9:20 PM**

"Come on Steve, let me have a turn," yelled my best friend.

"Aaaawwwww... Come on... Let me s-st... Still play..." I moaned in a drunken slur. I sat at the bar playing a Lego game on my laptop, whilst I drink my 13th beer that night. I have to admit, the legos on there started talking to me just a few minutes ago.

As I fall off the stool I was sitting on, I look to the clock, and my eyes widen in horror. "O-ohhh Mi-yy Gaw-wd! I'mm… late!" I run out of the bar, tripping over my own feet.

Now before I explain any more of what is about to happen, I'd like to describe myself. With my shaggy brown hair, down to my gray shoes, I looked… AWESOME. Since I was drunk, my teal shirt was untucked in one side. My blue jeans were wrinkled and a bit faded. My purple eyes sparkled as I looked at the beer bottles everywhere.

"I'm out of he-he-here, se...sea...see you later," I slurred out as I walked out of the bar. I walked down the sidewalk, but I felt the urge to turn and take a leak, so I walked down a dark alley-way. As im taking a leak, I see in the corner of my eye's, a shadow appeared around the corner. Feeling cocky and brave, I run and start yelling at the shadow.

"Hey you, stand still, im going to get you!" I yell at the shadow. I turn the corner and feel a sudden knock on my head. I hit the concrete hard, though not feeling a thing. God you gotta love alcohol. As my eyes start to close I see a medium size figure come out and drop the bat.

**000 8:00 PM**

I sit up and growl. I look around and and see myself in a hilly area. I'm sitting at the end of a cliff looking at the sun fall. I grab my head and moan. "God the pain! I need a beer!"

"There is no beer here!" Boomed a voice in my head.

I start to freak out. "Who the he-"

"I am not answering that, but i will tell you this…" exclaimed the voice

but then taking a LONG breath.

… "Well? It's been 10 minutes since you said th-"

"DON'T RUSH ME! As I was saying before i was interrupted," I rolled my eyes at that comment, "this is Minecraft!"

"The heck is Minecraft?"

"Minecraft is a game where everything is blocky and-"

"Wait! Everything is blocky!" I yelled while stretching out my pants. "Oh… My… God… It's blocky!" I sat there with a disgusted look on my face.

"Anyway, you're probably wondering, Mysterious Voice, what is my goal here? Well, you need to find other people and survive with them. I will only come up in extreme emergencies. Make all the times you die count."

"Wait, I can, like, respawn?" I ask with a grin.

"Yes, but…"

"YYYOOOOOOLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell as jumping of the cliff. I feel the wind breezing through my hair. Blacks of grass and stone whizzing by my face. As I look, I see water and I try to air swim to it. As I'm one block away, I faceplant into the ground. Ow.

I somehow woke up in the spot I first woke up at.

"I told you you can respawn."

**000 8:05 PM**

**Mysterious Location: Normal POV:**

A man with a light brown hair, with a dark blue, flannel shirt, blue jeans, dark black leather gloves, and nice blue shoes with gray trim, was sharpening his diamond sword around a looked at his fellow friends all in there beds. He then looked up into the darkening sky where a voice appeared in his head. Unlike the the one Steve got, this one was an angel sounding women. "Steve was doomed to fall."

"Not an idiot again," groaned the man.

One of the people in the beds sat up, while wiping their eyes, "BoomShaka0, lay down. We're safe."

He groaned, "Andr, i've told you to call me Boom. And I know, but someone is out there now. And he's an idiot." Boom rubbed his temples as he let out a fierce yawn. Andr stood up and walked over to him.

She wore an Enderman hat, a black hoodie, black shorts, and and black shoes. Her brown hair was waving in the wind as she stepped up to him. She bent her knees to look at him in the face. "Go to bed now, Boom," she pleaded with her eyes enlarging.

"Fine," he said bluntly. He twirled his sword around, freaking out Andr and making her step back. He sheathed it into his brown leather strap. They both walked to their beds and laid down. BoomShaka0 looked up into the skies and thought to himself, "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow.

0**00**

****

And I'm done. This is the start to the series. I would like to thank the Mob Talker Mod for the idea of Andr and Comma12321 for BoomShaka0. You can check them out on Planet Minecraft. If you have a character, please tell me it and it will probably be featured. I plan to have famous youtubers in their like Bashur, Skydoesminecraft, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, and much more. Please R&R.


End file.
